


close held secret

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: No one can know about Jin and Mugen.





	close held secret

They kissed, rough, a battle for dominance as always, and finally, they both had to come up for air.

"Let's keep this between us," Mugen said, "Wouldn't want anyone to think I don't hate stick-up-the-ass snobs like you."

Jin answered, "And I wouldn't want anyone to know that I've touched someone so vulgar."

"So we agree - nobody can ever know!" Mugen said.

"Never a single soul," Jin said solemnly.

Fuu barged into the room then. "Hey, are you guys still making out? I'd like some help making dinner now!" 

They looked at each other. "Okay, no one ELSE can know."


End file.
